Update Log
Update Log This page should be kept up to date regularly, but for the most recent changes visit the forums official Artifact update thread. Dates here are displayed as Day/Month/Year. 13/04/16 * /horse should no longer set already-dead horses to other things, or revert them to normal. * Lots of fixes to how Industry chest handling works: ** Placing, breaking, replacing industry chests should work properly now. ** Smoke stacks for Industries now function to tell you whether your industry is empty or full, with black smoke over the offending chest(s) and white smoke indicating things are good to go. ** Holos for industry chests broken will go away, rather than stay where they used to be. 11/04/16 * Due to the massive nerf that 1.9.1 had on combat damage (nobody can kill each other anymore), we've made an across the board 33% increase in ALL PvP damage. In short, Damage done by players to players only was increased. * Territory Generators and Inhibitors now have a about a 15-20 block buffer zone wherein they cannot be modified. * With this, whenever you place a new TGen or Inhib, the entire 15-20 block buffer zone will be immediately regenerated to a clean-world state before the building is warped in. This is, in essence, to prevent wall cheeses. * Mobs no longer spawn in Battle Zones (when the fight is active, anyway. They'll still spawn if the inhibitor is still onlining) * Because we have not yet implemented the Mercenary System, third parties to the fights can now attack golems once again. * Fixed some incorrect strength calculation for fights. * You must have over 900 points to be eligible for capital. Additionally, null is no longer in the lead for capital. Sorry, null. * If you have one fight available per day, that really means one now, not two... * Various regeneration system tweaks and optimizations (It's getting really good now) * The aggressive foliage of Loka is now beginning to take back dead towns. Towns that are dead will now have their trees and leaves grow back, their torches and fires burn out, and overall look pretty baller. * Splashing water around boats was causing some strain on the server, so we turned it off. * Random read-only "chunks" that could not be edited have been fixed (thanks spunkie!) * Collecting blood no longer destroys your potentially stacked glass bottles. 08/04/16 * New! /g perm - 'Town owners now have the ability to modify permissions for nearly every command/action in their town down. By defining a permission's level, you can give that member level and above access to that command. The current list of permissions is the following so far: ** Add/Remove members ** Edit the town Tag ** Edit town MOTD ** Edit town Banner ** Edit town alignments ** Place TGens ** Place Inhibitors ** Set town portal ** Set member titles ** Toggle mob spawning ** Create/Edit Zones ** Create/Edit Industries * Note that for perms like editing members or titles, you can only edit members who have a ''lower level than you. So level 2 members can't edit titles or remove other level 2 or higher members, for example. ''06/04/16'' * Beetroot has been added to the Swamp in Garama * Remnants of the fallen will now remain for a bit after death. ''05/04/16'' * '''Town Chests can no longer be placed into chests of any kind. * It is no longer required for a player that has just been added to your town to make the trek to your town in order to use its town portal. Given that town owners have /tpahere now, the minute you add a new player to your town, they will be able to use the Town Portal at spawn to reach your town for the first time. * More fixing of Regeneration stuff. * In order to catch special fish, you must fish in water that is at least 3 blocks deep. There is now a message informing you about this. * /quests should now once again show you quest information in Books. 02/04/16 * The daily limit on Territory Generator placements has been removed for the weekend. 01/04/16 * April's Conquest Changes are now live! * ALL CONQUEST BUILDINGS HAVE BEEN RESET. Town owners should get notifications about this and have been refunded the cost of all of their territories. 31/03/16 * Updated Loka to Minecraft 1.9.2 * A certain special recipe ''for a commonly sought-after item has started to be caught up by various fisherman across the world. '28/03/16' * New class of fish added: '''Gargantuan Fish'. See if you can catch any! * Haldii, brother of Frodii has setup shop in Frodii's shack at Spawn. Show him any fish you caught to see if you've caught the'Biggest Fish on Loka'! The player who possess the biggest overall catch on Loka will earn the title of Angler so long as they remain the biggest catch leader! * We have taken steps to prevent autofishers from working. Because of the current and future plans for loot acquired by fishing, autofishers will very quickly break the fishing economy. As a result, it should no longer be possible to autofish. * Many server crash/stability fixes. 26/03/16 * Show your best fish to Haldii at Spawn to see if you've caught the Biggest Fish on Loka! * Logging back onto Loka when you were riding a horse no longer deletes your horse. * Added: Title system! Titles are slowly being reintroduced into Loka. Most of the ones you'll see thus far are due to victories in past seasons of Arenas/Battlegrounds * /here will now properly show you're in the Nether and The End as well as indicate where the boat/airship for both are. 23/03/16 We have implemented a Strength Decay System for Conquest that works as such: * At the moment your last TGen is either destroyed or you delete it, you will incur a big penalty in strength followed by a constant strength decay. The Math, in short, goes like this: ** Whenever you lose your final TGen or delete it, we calculate an immediate 2-day full lump sum of decay and apply it. Then the decay goes into effect at a constant level until you bring a TGen back online. ** In terms of calculating the decay, each day that you have more than 0 Strength and no TGens, we calculate your decay as though you lose a fight to a 900 rated town every day with a defending TGen count of 21. The 21 number is irrelevant, really, as it's just used to determine K Factor (we use 50 for decay). We then take that daily number and divide by 72 so that your strength is decayed a small bit every Minecraft day (there are 72 minecraft days in a real-life day; this is also how Guard Food and Town Balances work, btw). ** As an example, a town with 1100 strength that loses its final tgen will lose 74 strength in addition to the actual loss they had in the first place. After that, they'll lose 34 the next day, 32 after that, 30, etc. * Decay can be seen in /g info '''if you have any (your Strength will be Red) ''21/03/16'' * Territory Battle Zones now exist from the moment the Inhibitor was placed (unchanged) to 5 minutes after the battle is over,'''regardless of whether the Inhib is up or not. * An expiring Battle Zone will inform all players within it periodically as to its time left. * Inhibitors no longer instantly delete after a TGen is destroyed. * TnT no longer damages friendlies and monsters. * TnT damage should be slightly less unpredictable and potentially less one-shotty. * Overall particle effects during Conquest have either been turned down or, in some cases, turned off. Hopefully this helps with some FPS lag * Towns marked as friendly now display as a darker shade of Blue so you can tell them apart from actual Allies * Greatsword of the Horseman no longer has its health and speed attributes. Too OP. * If your town is hooked up to Discord, your town will receive a notification whenever an Inhibitor is placed in your territory. 19/03/16 Three new automatically learned custom recipes have just been added. It is now possible to craft: * Cobwebs * Saddles * Iron Horse Armor Please see /rb to see how to craft these items. More will come in the future! 16/03/16 * When creating a town, there is no longer a period after you plant the schematic and before you finish the town where you're unable to use /home, /tpa, etc. * /here now shows where the nearest port is on your continent. * Power Shards given by Frodii should now work when attempting to buy from Arbre and should as well now stack with other Power Shards. If you have "bad" ones, ask an admin to replace them for you. * Loads of small lag fixes and optimizations. 09/03/16 * New: /report - Use this to report possible bugs, griefs, funny business. This reaches out to all admins and serves as a nice way to get help on things. * /g motd clear - can now be used to clear your town's message of the day. 08/03/16 * Doors fixed! * Golem Charged Effect increased from 10s to 15s * Weakness Tower decreased to Weakness 1 * Beacon/Inhibitor button press notification range increased from 8 blocks to 30 blocks * Beacon Cooldown increased from 5m to 8m 02/03/16 * Some very powerful Guards have been hired to watch over the docks. It would be unwise to test them. 01/03/16 * New Fishing! You can now fish up various sizes and weights of fish! What they're used for, we dunno! Somethin'! Probably fishing tournaments! * Claimable Zones should now work to setup now. Put a sign on a Stone Brick block within a zone to toggle the zone as claimable (usable by town leaders).